Sacrifice
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: Summary: What if Kenzi had to give something up in the end to get Dyson's Love back from The Norn. What if she had given something up that had been the most precious thing about her; that made everyone care for her all the more.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Kenzi had to give something up in the end to get Dyson's Love back from The Norn. What if she had given something up that had been the most precious thing about her; that made everyone care for her all the more.

Chapter one

"What you would you give up in return for the Wolf's love to be returned?" Asked The Norn with a serious look upon her face as she stared at the human female.

"What do you want? What the hell kind of sacrifice does it have to be?" Demanded Kenzi as she was tempted to take the chain saw to her damn tree.

"Something worth more than anything. Something worth and dear to you. Again what would you give up for the Wolf?" Asked The Norn with a serious look upon her face as it stared at her.

"What I would give up?" She murmured as she flickered her eyes towards the ground and gained a thoughtful expression upon her face. Before it hit her like a tone of bricks; cause she would give up anything for the male. He had stayed with her when she was dying from the stupid Foot Soup. He had found her and rescued her from when she had been locked in a damn trunk of a car with a dead body. She hated to admit it but he had been there for her more times than Bo had been.

"I see you have made your decision. What will you give in return." The Norn spoke locking eyes with the human female as tears filled her eyes.

I give up..."

Hours Later

They were all at the Dal celebrating with one another at being alive for another day.

"I wanna say give up ya'll to my lil mama, Kenzi! To one badass mother who had took on The Norn herself to get my boy Dyson love back!" Shouted out Hale with a grin causing all those that were their friends to cheer loudly for her.

"All I did was threaten to cut down her stupid ass tree." She grinned wide as some chuckled at her and Bo kissed her cheek with a proud look upon her face.

"That's my girl." Bo cheered as she down her shot and smiled as Lauren came over to her.

Kenzi watched them all with a force smile and happiness. She would be damned if she showed them what she was really feeling. But with one glance over to Dyson sitting down beside Hale; she could not find it in herself to regret what she did. A shiver went down her spin as she felt someone staring at her; peeking over she saw Trick watching her. Feeling cheeky; she grinned an wiggled her fingers at the male as she down another shot of Vodka. Feeling happy she decided to not let her sacrifice get to her and decided to just let loose for once and downed some vodka.

Trick watched the female closely. He knew something was wrong cause he knew The Norn very well in the end. She would not have let her go without making her give something up in return for Dyson's love. No matter if she had threatened to cut down the tree or not cause she would have killed her on the spot. With an inner sigh; he made a vow to watch over the female encase she started to act strangely.

Dyson watched her from across the room with concern. Something was not right here cause The Norn was deadly when something does not go her way. He knew she made her make a deal or had given something up. He just prayed it was not going to kill her in the end cause than he himself was going to pay The Norn a visit real soon.

Two Days Later

Kenzi moaned under her breath as she felt as if her head was on fire. She knew something was wrong with her and knew it had to be cause of The Norn. Moving, she got out of her bed and walked out of her room towards the bathroom. She ignored as Bo was talking all sweet and caring with Lauren and snorted at this.

"Kenz, are you okay? You don't look so good babe." Bo watched her human friend with a concerned look as she stumbled into their crappy bathroom and followed with Lauren right behind her.

"Peachy keen jelly bean. Just a little under the weather is all." She grinned with sarcasm lacing her tone making Bo grin but Lauren frowned. Lauren walked forward and placed her hand on her forehead but snatching it away with a look of horror.

"Your burning up. I could fry a damn egg on your forehead. We have to get you somewhere now like to the hospital." Lauren's eyes were wide in concern and horror on hot she felt.

Bo moved fast and felt her forehead and her own eyes went wide with concern. Before she caught Kenzi as the female swayed. She nodded for Lauren to grab her wallet and other things before helping her lil sister out to the female's car.

"No hospital." Kenzi complained as she leaned her head against the cool glass of the window as Bo moved to dig out her cell phone, "Take me to Papa's." she murmured as her vision swam and the darkness was creeping over fast.

Bo looked up after ordering Lauren where to take them. There was only on person Kenzi called Papa. She looked up as they ended up in front of the Dal and sighed in relief as she saw the closed sign on the door. Moving she helped her lil sis out of the car as Lauren yanked open the door before grabbing Kenzi's other arm and swinging it over her shoulder.

"What the hell happened this time?" Demanded Trick as he stared at the two females holding onto a very feverish looking Kenzi.

"We don't know. She came out of her bedroom looking like this." Bo was frantic as she shifted to hold her baby sister up more in her arms.

"Bring her down." Trick turned and walked fast to the stairs with the three females following closely behind him. He made them lay her down on the couch before watching as Bo grabbed some clothing from a bag. Turning he waited for her to change the younger female before turning back around walking over to them and saw Bo had dressed in her a small black sports bra and a pair of small shorts. Touching her forehead, he frowned as he felt how hot she was.

"Trick." Bo pleaded with him for something to do...anything to do other than watching her sister burn up.

"Get me a bowl of ice water along with a towel. We have to bring her fever down now. It is too high for a human to survive for long. And for god sakes call the others here cause we are to going to need all the help we can get in finding out what the hell happened." He ordered both females as he stayed beside the little urchin that was like a daughter to him. He listened as they scurried off to go do as ordered. If someone had cursed her than all would break loose. She was a younger sister/best friend to a Succubus, best friends/siblings with a Siren and had the loyalty of an Alpha Wolf not too forget she was like a daughter to the Blood King.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Kenzi had to give something up in the end to get Dyson's Love back from The Norn. What if she had given something up that had been the most precious thing about her; that made everyone care for her all the more.

Chapter Two

Kenzi opened her eyes as she felt a cold cloth on her forehead and met the concerned eyes of Trick. She tried to smile but all she did was grimace as agony racked her body.

"Hey Urchin." He smiled for once leaving his tough attitude out the door and took care of her.

"Yo. Trickmister." She spoke hoarsely to him as he wiped her forehead with the wet cloth.

"Don't worry we're going to find out who did this and than you'll be you alright." He nodded his head, "Cause come on you little urchin, I have to have someone around to steal all my alcohol." He smirked as she chuckled weakly.

"You can not stop this. Its because of The Norn." She spoke in a daze as he froze and looked at her in alarm.

"What the hell kind of deal did you make and do not give me that bullshit answer you have given everyone else in this misfit family." Trick ordered with a stern look down to the female.

"It was more of what I willing gave up." She whispered as a tear leaked from her eye and down her face as he looked at her in horror and concern.

"What did you give up exactly?" He spoke with a forced calm tone cause if it was bad than he was going to kick The Norn's ass, Bo's ass and along with Dyson's ass.

Outside

"How's lil mama?" Asked Hale with a worried look as he stood there in the Dal with Dyson as both had literally dropped everything and rushed over after the call from Lauren.

"Tricks with her now." Murmured Bo as she was pacing none stop around the room with a worried look.

"Bo, she said earlier that she wanted to go to Papa's. How come we did not take her to her father's like she wanted?" Lauren asked with a frown towards the female causing the others to look at her.

"That's what Trick is to her and she is the only one allowed to call him that." Dyson spoke with a small glare to the human female as she huffed at him.

Everyone looked up as Trick came walking out with a grave look upon his face as he stared at them all but shot Bo a glare to cease her pacing.

"Trick?" Hale spoke with a concerned look as the male sat down with his grave look

"What do you all know about her talk with The Norn?" He asked with a glare to them all as they all shook their heads saying that knew nothing else, "A deal was made." He stated as horror flashed across their faces

"Trick?" Muttered Bo as she looked directly at the male as he sighed deeply and looked like he wanted to smack one of them, "What deal was made?" she demanded more strongly shifting her gaze onto the door that led to her baby sister.

"It was more of a sacrifice on her part. She had to give something up in return for Dyson's love just so he could go and save you." Trick glowered at the wall not looking at any of them he could not believe on what she had given up for them both.

"What did she give up?" Dyson pushed from the wall and looked directly at the male that has been his friend for a long time. He felt sick to his stomach as Trick looked up at him with a grave look and sighed deeply.

With Kenzi

She shivered and shifted only to moan some in pain but was confused as she felt a dainty soft hand touching her cheek before blinking open her eyes slowly. Only to gasp in shock as she saw the Lightening Bird, Clarice.

"Oh child." She whispered softly with a soft trilling sound in her tone as she stroked her cheek.

"I guess I wont be able to see you after this." She whispered as they both had kept in contact with one another cause the Lightening Bird had grown fond of her.

"Non, don't say such things child. I can make myself visible to you if I so wish and you can bet on it that I will. Now sleep more and rest child." Clarice watched as the selfless female closed her eyes before she stood.

She was going to be having words with those gretins in the room upstairs. They would all learn what happens when you mess with someone that has the favor of a Lightening Bird. She disappeared from the room and reappeared before them all with a crack of lightening making Dyson jump back cause he had been starting to go down there.

"Oh shit." Trick spoke as he spotted the being that let no one but humans see her ever. To see her here an now though meant nothing good.

"Indeed. Why I have come to find the one with my favor deadly ill in your domain, Trickster?" Clarice glowered at the male as lightening frizzled all around her as she placed her hands on her hips.

"She made a trade with The Norn for me. I never wanted for her to do it." Dyson spoke knowing that lying to the female would only cause a chaos in the room.

"You none know what she has done. She is a selfless one that one. Such a youngling but brave and selfless." Sighed Clarice softly with a look of sadness upon her face.

"Who are you exactly?" Demanded Lauren of the female causing her to glare at her with a dark look.

"Enough Lauren. This is High Queen Clarice, Queen of the all the Birds of Fae. Thunder, Sun, Earth, Ect, ect ect." Trick spoke silencing the human with a glare as she took a step back from them some and hide behind Bo a little.

Dyson moved past them all and walked down the stairs. He paused as he saw her on the couch with her slick from sweat and water. Moving silently, he sat down beside her and grabbed her hand gently before he smoothed some of her hair away from her face. He stared down at the female that had given up so much for him and the others. He watched as she shifted and opened her eyes up towards him.

"Hey, D-Man." She smiled but winced as pain hit her dead causing him to frown some before he smoothed her hair back again.

"Hey shorty." He managed out as he felt guilty on what she had given up for him to have his Love back so he could go and save Bo.

"Trickmister told you." She sighed as he squeezed her hand in his own as he looked down listening to her heart beat.

"He did. Why?" He asked with a rough tone as he fought with everything in him. His wolf was snarling and pissed beyond belief. Cause he was the Alpha and it was his job to protect everyone in their misfit family no matter what. But here Kenzi was protecting them all and saving them again.

"Cause you were there when I needed someone to be there for me. You were there by my side when I was dying cause of the Foot Soup an were there when I was locked in the trunk." She spoke softly to him as he looked at her with a deep sadness washing across his face.

"No, Kenz, I am not worth it. Especially with what you gave up for me." He spoke with sorrow looking down to the female that was becoming to mean everything to him. He was shocked though as she reached up and smacked him upside the head weakly with a glare.

"Shut up, Dyson. Just shut up. You are worth it. You were there for me, when I was dying like I said. You have tried to protect me by saying that I was just a human and yet you still stood up for me even though you did not have too. You have saved me more times than I can count! You. Are. Worth. It. No matter what anyone damn well says about it!" She snapped softly at him before her face softened as she laid back down coughing.

"You might be just the strongest person I know." He gave her a sad smile as she beamed up at with a tired look as he gently stroked her cheek again now that she was calmed down. If she was a wolf; she would have made a perfect Alpha female. Always looking out for others and helping them all even if it meant her life.

"Thanks. Now go and see the others. Tell them I am fine with my choice. I gave up what I did for someone that means allot to me. No matter what they think." She whispered as she closed her eyes feeling tired and was burning up even more.

"I will. You will not die." He muttered as he brushed a kiss over her sweaty forehead in a reassuring way. He stood up looking at the female and wondered what The Norn had planned for her before he turned and walked back up the stairs.

"How is she doing?" Asked Bo with a concerned look for her human friend down stairs.

"Burning up but still having a spit-fire give em' all hell attitude." He chuckled weakly as the others gave weak smiles at this.

"Something is wrong." Clarice stood to her full height before disappearing as the others heard a blood curling scream of agony.

They all booked it down the stairs and stopped as they saw Kenzi was on her knees griping her sides as a blinding light filled the room causing them all to look away from her knelt form. She released one last scream of agony. They heard something was tearing and Kenzi's gasp of pain before the room exploded in brilliant rays of light and a wave of power washed over them all. As they slowly opened their eyes; gasps were heard as they saw Kenzi kneeling form on the ground.

But what had them gasping was the pearl gray with emerald green feathers here and there were seven feet in length and four feet in height pair of wings. Her hair now went down to her waist with a natural wave and had added in natural peal gray and emerald green highlights. They watched as she stood up and looked at them with her now pearl gray eyes with added flecks of emerald green. She stood now about five foot and seven inches.

"By the Elders." whispered Clarice in shock at what The Norn had done to the once human female. She given up her humanity to become an Angelic Fae of the Earth. She was going to be worshiped by all even by the The Ash and The Morrigan.

"What the hell." Kenzi's voice was now a smoothed honeyed husky tone as she looked into the mirror and saw her appearance.

"What did they do to her?" Bo asked with fear as she saw the way her once human friend looked now.

"They took her humanity and turned her into an Angelic Fae of the Earth. What the hell is The Norn playing at. Cause there has not been one like her in nearly a thousand years." Hale spoke with a shocked tone as he stared at his baby adopted sister.

Dyson looked at Kenzi as she touched one of her wings with awe upon her face. He hadn't expected this, he had expected The Norn to turn her into something else or even kill her but turn her into something that even The Ash and The Morrigan would become afraid of. Walking over he gently ran his fingers over one of the wings causing her to yelp and jump away shocking the others.

"Dude not cool. Fucking wings are sensitive here, Wolf-Man." She muttered as the others chuckled but were shocked a she lunged forward and hugged him, "See, I told you everything would turn out okay. I now have have awesome looking wings and my hair is not too shabby either." She grinned cheekily at him causing Hale to laugh an the others to sigh in relief at her words.

"Good. Cause if not than The Norn was going to get a visit from the Big Bad wolf." He muttered as he patted her head causing her to laugh at their personal joke as she had worn red once around him and joked about Little Red Ridding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf.

"See child. Everything is just fine now." Clarice walked forward and pulled the female into her arms kissing her forehead before she disappeared from the room with a strike of lightening.

"So, Kenzi not soo human anymore but still my best friend?" Bo walked forward with a concerned look but was happy as the female jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"Of course you are my bestest-bestie in the whole world! Who else am I going to get into trouble with or have life or death suitations along with getting scolded by D-Man and Trickmister. Who else is going to be my partner in crime?" Kenzi spoke in duh tone as she pulled back from hugging her causing the others to laugh before she swayed some.

"I think you need to sleep. Whatever they did too you has made you tired." Bo spoke steadying in her friend as Hale took her from her and laid her down on the couch gently.

"Sleep sounds good to me." She murmured as her eyes drooped but she looked over to Dyson as he sat beside her and she smiled as figured he was going to stay beside her like he did when she had been sick with the Foot Soup.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What if Kenzi had to give something up in the end to get Dyson's Love back from The Norn. What if she had given something up that had been the most precious thing about her; that made everyone care for her all the more.

Chapter Three

Kenzi walked into the Dal with a grin as she saw her favorite people were playing pool. She had noticed though as she was getting stared at more and more by the other Fae in the Dal. Not that she cared as she was now wearing an out-fit to match her hair.

She wore an emerald green corset with black spider webbs on it with a mid thigh black leather skirt with black fishnets along with knee length leather boots with buckles up and down the sides. Her hair was hanging down in curls also all around her. Clarice though had taught her how to hide her wings so she could go out in public.

She had been a Fae for the past month now and was actually loving it cause other Fae now treated her with more respect than ever and decided to not try and eat or kill her. She grinned wide as she walked over to the bar.

"Tricksie!" She called out in a singsong voice causing him to roll his eyes and smile good naturally at the female.

"Here Urchin." He sat down in her usual shot and a beer causing her to grin wide at him as he went back to serving the others. Though he kept an eye on her cause he was not blind to how many of his customers had come to desire the female even more now that she was a powerful Fae.

Kenzi downed her shot before turned and walked over to Hale and Dyson drinking her beer as she moved easily through the crowed,

"Hale my main-squeeze and my wolf-Man. What's up?" She chirped settling beside them with a wide grin.

"Getting my ass handed to me like always, how about you lil mama?" Laughed Hale as he looked at the female he had been watching over more and more cause she was unaligned and was now more wanted than Bo by both sides.

"Peachy as always, What about you D-Man?" She turned her eyes onto him as he was smirking and shaking his head at them both.

"Good. Hows being a Fae?" He asked as he made a shot causing Hale to curse and groan at him. Leaning back up he watched the female closely as she was being watched by others in the bar though he had made it very clear that even though she was unaligned; that she was part of his pack and was not to be touched.

"Goodie-good. Allot of Fae now are being more kind and are actually helpful more than ever towards me and Bo when we want something. I have been hanging out with Clarice more and more along with light and dark Faes. They are actually quiet the characters." She grinned impishly at both males as they rolled their eyes at the female and chuckled.

"Only you lil mama, would be able to get Light and Dark to get along long enough to become your friend in the end." Hale laughed at the female as she grinned with a cheeky look to them both.

"Im just cool like that. Come on who could refuse my charms?" She stroke a pose causing both to laugh some more at her as others heard her and chuckled as well.

Dyson shook his head at the female but knew she was right. She had been favored as a human but now that she was Fae. Hell both light and dark were tripping over themselves to become her friend or even her allie. It was also because she was one of a kind and there was no other like her. The Ash had ordered them to bring her over to their side but both had denied and there was nothing the male could do about it.

Kenzi grinned to them all as she watched them play pool before she glanced up though as she felt something was wrong. Looking around the Dal closely she frowned some more as she felt as if something or someone was crying out for help. Ignoring her two friends as they continued to play pool; she took off through the crowed fast before heading outside. Walking down the street as she followed her instincts like Dyson taught her too no matter what.

Rounding a corner she saw something that had her in shock and horrified. Moving fast she sped forward nothing but a dark blur and threw the Fae into wall before grabbing the child into her arms. Making her wings appear, she wrapped them around the child and growled at the Fae as it stood back up with a hiss.

The mother was dead behind her she had noted suddenly as she kept a protective hold on the child as the feline Fae growled baring his fangs at her. A blur moved and slammed the Feline into the brick wall again and a snarl echoed around the alley. Looking up fast she saw Dyson was standing between her and the Feline shifter.

Hale was now checking on the mother behind her as she held the child in her arms tighter and kept her wings around the child hiding it from the world. She saw the Feline was scared stiff now as he realized that she belonged to Dyson as pack and only someone very stupid would fuck with a wolf. A hiss slipped past her lips as Hale went to try and touch her. She backed up some tightening her wings around the infant in her arms. She was relying on her instincts to help her to protect the child.

"Dyson bring the Feline. I'll get the dead the female. Come on lil mama we have to get back to the Dal now an sort this all the heck out." Hale murmured as he picked up the dead female as Dyson grabbed the feline by the back of his neck and Kenzi stood up watching them warily.

Hour Later

Kenzi kept the child hidden from them all as The Morrigan stood there with a pissed look down to her Dark Fae as The Ash stood beside his dead Light Fae. The Feline had already killed the female wolf's mate and had hunted her down cause it seemed as if the female wolf's mate had killed the Feline's mate. Both were stupid on her account and it seemed that the child was now going to pay the price.

"You could have stopped at killing the male but no you had to keep on till the whole family was dead. An now you have created a problem instead of coming to me." Snarled the Morrigan with a pissed off look down to the male.

"The family deserved it. I wont stop until the infant is dead as well!" Snarled the Feline causing Kenzi to snarl and tighten her wings around the child causing thunder to rumbled outside from her emotions being on high and connected with the Earth and elements.

"Touch her and your dead." She snapped coldly and moved so both her and the hidden infant were hidden some behind Dyson. She was relying her instincts her like they had been teaching her and right now her instincts were telling her Dyson would protect them both and for it seemed as if he was the strongest in the room.

"The infant has not wronged you. Now what should we do about this, Morrigan?" The Ash locked eyes with the annoyed looking female as both had been trying to get into the newly turned Fae's good graces and get her to chose a side.

"I'll take care of him. He is going to wish he had stopped at the female wolf's mate." She stated coldly as she nodded to one of the guards as he jerked the male up as the feline paled knowing he was going to die.

"And the infant. It has no other relatives. She will have to be put down cause there is no one that will take in a orphaned wolf pup." The Ash spoke as he looked at them all as Kenzi froze and looked down to her winged covered arms.

"Oh no." Muttered Trick as he stared at the newly determined look inside of Kenzi's eyes and sighed softly knowing what she was going to do.

"I'll take her in." Kenzi spoke up causing everyone to look at her in shock except those that knew her really well. She stepped out from behind Dyson and tightened her wings around the infant in her arms.

"You know nothing about taking care of a wolf pup." The Morrigan frowned at the female she wanted on her side more than the damn Succubus.

"I'll help her." Dyson spoke up shocking the room even further. But he knew that either way Kenzi was not going to allow the pup to die and would protect her.

"So, will I. Hell I have been partnered with my man D for a very long time to know a thing or two about Wolves." grinned Hale to them all as he saw Kenzi was going to through a fit Kenzi style which would include in throwing things at both leaders.

"I'll make sure she has everything she needs." Nodded Trick as he really had no choice in backing the Urchin up cause he could tell she was about to test her new found powers on both Leaders.

"Very well." Nodded The Ash with small smirk as he saw the rage flashing in the Morrigan's eyes at her taking in a light fae's child.

"If you need anything. I have plenty of wolves on my side that are females that would be more than ready to help you out." Morrigan purred with small smirk as she nodded to her Guard to drag the male out of there before she left.

The Ash smirked before leaving as well causing them all to relax some now.

"Suck ups and Jackasses I swear." grumbled out Kenzi as she rolled her eyes causing the others to chuckle at her words.

Moving she unfurled her wings and looked down into the wide blue eyes of the wolf pup as she had pitch black hair as well. Bringing her up close to her face she saw the female was about three years old an grinned as she grabbed a lock of her hair tugging on it.

"She seems to like you. Thats unusual and good." Trick rolled his eyes cause only Kenzi would be able to win over a wolf pup like this.

"So, little mama is now actually a lil mama." Laughed out Hale as he stared at them both with a mirth filled look upon his face.

Dyson watched as Kenzi made the pup squeal with laughter as she made a face down to her. To him it looked as if she was a natural mother standing there holding onto the Wolf pup. He had been concerned when she had taken off through the crowed and out the door. He felt angry as he had saw her crouched backwards with her wings cover something an nearly growling at the Feline as he saw the male ludge forward. He had reacted on instincts and had threw the male backwards against the brick wall with snarl of rage.

"Oh dang, like hows the hell im I going to break this kind of news to Bobo?" She looked up with a concerned look upon her face towards them.

"I am pretty sure she will not care, Urchin." Trick rolled his eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry at him.

"She's going to need a name." Pointed out Hale as he watched the female and Dyson closely.

He saw the look flashing in his eyes towards the female standing there with a wolf pup in her arms cooing to it as if it was her very own. He saw the over protectiveness shining brightly in his friend's eyes and knew that someone would have to be very stupid to mess with her now. Cause Dyson's over protectiveness was now going to go through the roof at her taking in a child especially a wolf pup.

"Hmm, What about Hope?" She looked down to the child as she giggled and patted her cheek happily at her knew name. Leaning forward she bumped her nose against the females.

"Mama!" squealed out Hope grabbing her around the neck happily shocking the room into silent.

"Only her." Muttered Trick as he downed a shot and shook his head at this cause only Kenzi could make something like this happen.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean Trickmister?!" She yelped out and frowned at him with a pout on her face as Hope turned and made a pouting face to.

"Oh no, She's already copying you." Hale groaned as he laughed some cause he could see that female was going to start acting like Kenzi than they would all be in hell with them both.

"Nothing Urchin and littler Urchin." grumbled out Trick as he rolled his eyes at both females standing there with pouts upon their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: What if Kenzi had to give something up in the end to get Dyson's Love back from The Norn. What if she had given something up that had been the most precious thing about her; that made everyone care for her all the more.

Chapter Four

Three weeks Later

Kenzi and Bo entered the Dal with small smiles as she was holding Hope on her hip as the toddler giggled and kept a hand on her braided hair as if to keep a leash on her new mama. She walked straight to Trick with a grin as he sat down a coke for her and some orange juice for Hope. She had cut back on drinking now that she had Hope in her life and had changed her clothing a little. It was less revealing now but was still mostly her black clothing.

Though her and Bo had been arguing lately cause she had been cleaning the house and putting all the alcohol and weapons away and out of reach of Hope. And because she had been looking in the news paper for a real job instead of doing the one her and Bo usually do. Though she still helped out Bo with cases cause she was her best friend.

"What's up Urchin? I sense tension between you and Bo." Trick came walking back over to the female again as he saw Bo was now flirting with a male sitting on the other end of the bar.

"I can hide nothin from you can I, Tick-man?" She muttered as she sipped her coke and watched Hope carefully drinking her juice.

"No. Now spill." He ordered the female with a serious look as she pouted as Hope giggled with her eyes shifted from amber wolf to blue back and forth.

"We have been like arguing almost none stop. She's getting mad that I have been cleaning the house and putting away all the wine and beer plus weapons out of Hope's reach and that I have altered my clothing to be less revealing. Now she nearly blew her lid cause I have been looking for a job other than helping her out with her detective work." She muttered sourly and sighed through her nose but smiled as Hope tugged on her hair and giggled happily up at her.

"Its instinct for you. You have a child now even though its not your birth child. You are trying to make a good life and be a better role model for her. Its all in your instincts to want to protect her and to provide for her, Urchin." Trick reached over and ruffled Hope's hair spying at her outfit and nearly chuckled.

Hope was wearing a knee length lolita emerald green dress with black swirls all over it along with having black tights under it and having flat black tiny-shoes. Her elbow length black raven hair was in pig-tails with emerald green ribbons.

"I know Tricks but I feel has if I am loosing my bestie for good." Sadness flashed in Kenzi's eyes at this cause Bo was her best friend and her sister wrapped into one. She had even curved her language more cause she did not want Hope picking up on bad language.

"Your not going to loose her, kid. She just has to adjust that you are growing up now that you have a child to look after. How about this, I need another waitress. Why don't you work for me cause the smaller Urchin can be in the down stairs learning her lessons with Clarice and you can still spend time with your friends and you wouldn't have to hide who you are." He offered and felt warmth as he saw her grin wide before she lunged over to hug him being careful of Hope.

"Thanks Papa." She murmured into his ear before slowly pulling back as he flashed her a smile before patting her head gently and walking away to go tend to customers.

Trick turned and saw the amused looks from his customers before giving them a dark glare reminding them he was still the same person causing them to turn away from him. He kept eye on both mother and child cause he could tell her taking in a child had not detoured the other Fae but had only made them want her more all the way.

Kenzi looked over an hour later as she heard a small howl of happiness coming from Hope and looked up before a grin spilt her face. She saw Dyson and Hale walking over to her. Standing up fully she laughed as Hope launched herself from her arms and into Dyson's arms. Hope had taken to the male big time along with having taken with Hale.

"Hey, Boo. How and you and littler mama doing?" Hale pulled the female into a hug as she laughed before releasing her as she nodded.

"Doing good. I have the bestest news ever and ever!" she grinned jumping up and down clapping her hands at them causing both to chuckle.

"What news?" Dyson arched his eyebrow at the female as Hope nuzzled his shoulder with a purr of content. The pup had taken to them both right away after she saw how close her new mama was with them.

"The Tick-man has just hired yours truly." She grinned wide as both looked over to the male and saw him glowering at them as they were trying to hide their amused looks.

"Good news than. So, thats what has Bo madder than usually and ticked off lately." Dyson mused thoughtfully as Kenzi took Hope back from him while rolling her eyes at them both.

"You make the perfect mother, Lil Mama." Hale smiled at her as she beamed at his words and kissed his cheek before standing fully with Hope cradled in her arms.

Dyson could not help but agree as the female was standing looking like a proud mother. He had noticed the small changes in the female over the last couple of days. Her clothing was less revealing and she had cut back on the drinking as well. He was actually quiet proud of her for cleaning up most her attitude and her appearance. She was making an effort without changing herself all the way to be a good role model for the pup in her arms.

"Yeah well. To be damn honest I never thought I was the mothering type. I blame me turning into a Fae for that." She muttered causing both to chuckle softly at the her words and shake their heads.

"Faes do have the natural parental instincts." Smirked Dyson at the female causing her to stick her tongue out at him and for Hope to copy her as well making Hale laugh.

"Mother like daughter." Laughed Hale hard as both females looked at him with their heads tilted to the side with amused looks, "See." He muttered as Bo came walking over to them.

"Hey guys. So, Dyson do you want to go grab something to eat maybe tonight." Bo smiled as she slipped her arm around his own arm as well.

"Actually I have plans tomorrow. I am getting up early cause I told Kenzi; I would help her look through applications and interview some tutors for Hope here at the Dal." Dyson spoke smoothly and thanked the Wolf Spirit as all Kenzi did was arch her eyebrow.

"Oh, how come you didn't tell me Kenz?" Frowned Bo as she looked at her best friend with a confused look.

"Cause I did not know if he was able to get it off or not. And the reason I asked him is because one he is a cop and can check their backgrounds and two he would be able to smell it if they lie." Kenzi replied as she saw the pleading look inside of his eyes.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later than." Muttered Bo as she walked off to go find someone to feed her tonight. She knew she was being defficult but she felt like she was loosing her best friend now that she has a child. And she knew she should be more understanding an all but hell this was getting to be too much on her.

"You know this means you are actually helping me right? Cause I really could use the help anyways in looking at them over for Trickmister has allowed me to use the Dal tomorrow and has it closed just for that." Kenzi looked at Dyson as he flashed her an amused look and slowly shook his head.

"Alight. I'll help only because you would sick Trick on me." He growled at her playfully as she laughed her ass off at him causing Hope to out a squeal of laughter as well.

Hale shook his head at them both before he stepped backwards and looked at them truly. He had heard people whispering a few minutes ago on how they made a wonderful family. But now he could see it for himself, Kenzi the loving but tempermental mother and mate along with Hope being the sweetest and yet sassy's child around and than there was Dyson the loving but stronger than hell and over protective father and mate/alpha.

"What's up with the look cracker box?" Kenzi asked as she snapped her fingers in his face causing him to blink rapidly an saw all three staring at him with weird looks.

"Nothing just seeing what a couple of others were seeing and talking about." He flashed them a grin as Kenzi narrowed her eyes further on him an Hope was staring at him closely making him uncomfortable.

"Hale?" Dyson arched his eyebrow at the male with a confused look causing he had been ignoring the whispering for awhile.

"They are just saying how you three look like the perfect family standing there together laughing with one another. Cause come on, Hope even looks like you both somewhat." He pointed out as both looked down to Hope before looking shocked.

"Well hells bells." Muttered Kenzi as she looked stunned before shooting a deadly look at Hale causing him to grin with a sheepish look.

Dyson was shocked before looking down closely at Hope and noted Hale was right in that assumption. But he felt something lighten within him as he now heard them whispering and he could feel his wolf was content at those whispers before he glanced at Kenzi and nearly laughed as she was shooting Hale the look of doom.

He had to admit though he felt himself not against the idea of her having his child and being with him. With an internal sigh; he knew Trick was right cause she would live now for a thousand years and would not leave him in a short period of time.


End file.
